


Harry Fueguchi and the Philosopher's Stone

by ChimeraQueen



Series: Harry Fueguchi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cute Fueguchi Hinami, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Flashbacks, Food, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Immigration & Emigration, Japanese Culture, Letters, Magic, Masks, Memories, Muzzles, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraQueen/pseuds/ChimeraQueen
Summary: Teruo (also known as Harry) is raised by a family of ghouls who found him in a wrecked house where his parents were killed. After the tragedies and horrors, Hinami and Teruo had faced. The two kids are unexpectedly saved when the Order finds him before the Aogiri or the Doves do. The squib Hide shares information with Anteiku, there are some countries accepting ghoul refugees especially children where the CCG laws are looser. Reluctantly Touka and Kaneki send Hinami and Teruo to the ship to England.Despite the treatment from the Dursleys for the next 3 years and the degrading law that requires the ghouls to be in special quinque steel muzzles when in public, the siblings make the most of their situation. Hinami is doing her best to protect Teruo as she always has while Teruo is still having trouble trusting muggles (especially since his adoptive parents were killed by them).Things change when Teruo gets a letter from Hogwarts. In that unique school, he is facing various challenges as well as being far away from Hinami.So they write to each other about their daily lives and their adventures.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami & Harry Potter, Fueguchi Hinami/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Fueguchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Harry Fueguchi and the Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> Italics means japanese

Petunia glares down at Hinami and Harry (who is called Teruo by the ghoul) who is holding the ghoul girl's hand while her husband Vernon is still getting ready to leave for work and her son Dudley is whining for the food. The boy seems a little skinny, pale, and is a bit tall for his age with messy jet black hair and her sister's identical eyes. The girl looks very innocent with her lovely brown hair and warm brown eyes despite the electric quinque steel muzzle on her face. Petunia wonders how could such a bloodthirsty beast have such an angelic appearance.

When she and Vernon signed up to host a single ghoul immigrant preferably a young female ghoul (her Vernon had rather scary experiences with the local male ghouls in business) so that they can have a live-in maid. She didn't expect to see her sister's missing child with that war refugee. According to the strange old man. Her sister and her brother-in-law were hiding out in Tokyo, Japan but they were found and got killed. 

Recently, the old man explains to Petunia that they finally found her nephew and that he has been raised by ghouls who had a child of their own before they were killed by the Japanese barbaric version of the British Ghouls Affairs Organization. Normally B.G.A.O. would put human children who were adopted by ghouls in foster care even separate from their adoptive ghoul siblings as they do a background check on their history.

Somehow the “freaks” pull some strings to allow Harry and Hinami to stay together.

“I know that whatever event you faced back in Japan must be difficult...but don’t bother to ask for sympathy here, Young Lady you know how to clean?” she said to the ghoul who is looking down.

“Yes,” she said immediately with an accent as she looked down.

The boy looks at Petunia angrily but Hinami looks back at Harry and he calms down.

"Yes ma'am!" corrected Petunia at Hinami sternly.

"...yes ma'am," she repeated at her, her nephew glares at Petunia but Hinami puts her hand on his shoulder.

" _Calm down_ _Otouto,"_ she said to Harry in Japanese.

" _ But Nee-chan-"  _ Harry was interrupted.

" _ I know it will be rough but we sadly can’t choose our guardians here... at least we’ll be able to go to school, we’ll be able to be in public together without the doves on our back... Remember that  _ _ here _ _ we're no longer fugitives,”  _ whispered Hinami to Harry.

Harry reluctantly said “ _ okay ane…” _

“Another thing, you speak English in this house...I have no time to learn yours," said Petunia.

Harry glares at his aunt but her sister’s assuring smile behind the muzzle’s tiny bars at Harry as if she’s saying "everything will be okay,".

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?


End file.
